The Forgotten
by Inuyashafreak101
Summary: In the fight against Naraku, Inuyasha dies and Kagome struggles to live on. Until, she find a way to get him back. (KI SM) maybe (SR) later
1. The fight against Naraku

~``~ Please review. Oh yeah..... this may look like a small story so far but it is just because of the small type face.  
  
~``~Disclaimer~``~ I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I did......WAAAA!!!!  
  
The Forgotten  
  
"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Kagome Higurashi shouted. Inuyasha dodged a blow from Naraku. They were fighting Naraku along with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. They were starting to tire and they hadn't been doing much damage to Naraku. "FOX-FIRE " Shippou yelled. It hit Naraku and made him cry out. As his focus grew on Shippou, Inuyasha used Tetsuaiga and Kagome shot Naraku with her arrows. Naraku was starting to weak so he summoned poison insects. Sango jumped on Kilala and used her Hiraikotsu on them.  
  
Miroku was just about to use his wind tunnel but Kagome stopped him. "Miroku! You can't use your tunnel on them. We wouldn't be able to get you help for a while. Sango and I will try to back them off. You help Inuyasha!" Kagome turned to see Shippou get hit into a tree with one of Naraku's tentacles. "Shippou!" she screamed. She ran over to him. He was cut up and was having trouble breathing. She took him and put him at the base of another tree. "Shippou, you've got to stay here and rest. Ok?" she said. He nodded. Kagome ran back to the fight to help Sango.  
  
"Sango" she yelled. Sango came down and Kagome joined her on Kilala. "There are to many of them Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome agreed. " Bring us closer" she said. Sango nodded. As the swarm of insects got closer Kagome stood up and brought her hands together. * What is she doing? * Sango thought. She knew to trust her friend. A moment later a bright blue light shot out of Kagome's hands and the poisen insects disitergrated. Everyone was in awe. Just then Kagome collapsed. "Kagome "Sango shouted as she saw her friend fall. Kilala dove and caught her. When they landed Sango laid Kagome on the ground. "Kagome, are you ok?" she asked. "Ya, I think " Kagome answered. "We should get back to the fight." She said. " Are you sure your ready? " Sango asked. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha was having trouble fighting with only Miroku, but Naraku was starting to weaken dramatically. They all started fighting harder until........  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. She ran to his side. Naraku had shot a tentacle right through Inuyasha's stomach. Kagome started crying histarically. "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. He ran his claws through her hair. "I- I- I love you and always will "he said. Kagome could feel him getting colder, and colder. "Inuyasha, INUYASHA!! Don't leave me!!!! I love you, please don't leave me!!" She sobbed. She shook his limp body. " no, no, no, no," she reapeated. All of a sudden she stood up and pointed her hands at Nakaku. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!!!! " she screamed. Her body shook and she flew up into the air. She grew bright blue and she shot it at Naraku. He screamed in agony as he died a slow and painful death. Kagome dropped down to the ground and Miroku caught her. Sango grapped Shippou and ran to Kagome who was now passed out. They grabbed Inuyasha's body in tears and got everyone on Kilala.  
  
Kagome woke up at Kaede's covered in bandages. She looked around and saw Sango sleeping on a chair next to the bed. She woke up and saw Kagome awake. "Kagome, how do you feel?" she asked in a sad voice. "I feel fine" Kagome answered "Where is Miroku and Inuyasha? ". Sango started crying and it was then that Kagome remembered. Inuyasha was dead and there was no way to get him back. "NO!!! Why!!?? " Kagome screamed. Sango hugged her reassuringly. They stayed like that until nightfall, where Sango fell asleep by Kagomes bed again. The next day was going to be horrible. It was Inuyasha's funeral.  
  
~``~ I hope you liked this so far. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. The funeral and a surprise

(a/n) I wanna thank the people who reviewed my story...thanks again!!!!!  
  
Elyndewen Startree- Read more and you'll find out more about Miroku and the Jewel. Miroku will be more in the next couple of chapters.  
  
Inu101112- Don't worry, I will update the most I can.  
  
Sara-chan- srry about that, I always mix things like that up...lol.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.....not one bit, notta  
  
The Forgotten  
  
When Kagome woke up in the morning she could smell that someone was making breakfast. It was a beautiful day but it was stained with sorrow. Today was the day that Inuyasha would be put at rest. When Kagome made an attempt to get up, she resulted in falling strait back down. When Kaede heard the fall and she brought in Kagome's breakfast. "Ye shouldn't try to walk yet child " Kaede said in a sad voice. "I know, but it's so frustrating "Kagome replied. "How are Sango and Miroku? "she asked "Is Miroku's wind void sealed? ". Kaede nodded. "Sango and Miroku are fine and Miroku's void is sealed " Kaede said. Kagome was cheered at that last comment. The only thing that brought her down was the thought that Inuyasha wasn't here to rejoice. "Kaede, I think I will rest more now "Kagome said. Kaede nodded. * Why did you leave me Inuyasha * Kagome thought just as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Outside of Kaede's hut, Miroku and Sango watched as Kagome slept. "She looks so peaceful but yet she is in so much pain " Sango said. "Hai, We will all miss Inuyasha very much but she is going through the most mourning of all of us put together. "Miroku said. Sango felt uncomfortable at the mention of Inuyasha. She quickly changed the subject. "So how is your hand doing Miroku "She said. Miroku smiled. "I feel like a new man ". They were silent for a couple of seconds until Shippou and Kirara came bounding across the field. "How is Kagome doing? "he asked. "Fine, Shippou "Sango answered. "Can we go visit her? " He asked again. Sango nodded. He bounded off towards Kaede's hut with Kirara close behind. Sango and Miroku watched them as they ran away. They were both thinking about how they would deal with the upcoming times ahead.  
  
~``~ Dream Sequence ~``~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in front of the Goshinboku tree. There hands were clasped together and Inuyasha's face was hidden. "Kagome, don't let me go. Don't leave me. "Inuyasha said. "I would never leave you "Kagome said. "The you know what to do "Inuyasha replied. Kagome had a confused look on her face.  
  
"What do I do? "she asked. "Use the jewel. Use the jewel! " Inuyasha repeated getting louder and louder. All of a sudden Inuyasha was bloody and looked the same as he did when he died. Kagome stepped back scared. "USE THE JEWEL! USE THE JEWEL!!!! "He repeated again. All of a sudden the jewel shone bright pink and the ray of light shown on Inuyasha and when it disappeared Inuyasha was standing there with know blood on him at all. "Inuyasha! "Kagome gasped.  
  
~``~ End Dream Sequence ~``~  
  
Kagome woke up in a sweat to see Shippou and Kirara staring down at her. "Ahh!" She shrieked after being quite startled. "Are you OK Kagome? "Shippou asked "You were tossing in turning like you were having a bad dream". * The dream..... Could it have meant something * Kagome thought * It felt so real. His hands, the jewel, everything. *. "I'm Ok Shippou, don't worry. "Kagome said. Kirara licked her face for comfort. Kagome in return pet her, while Shippou climbed onto the bed with Kagome. He curled up at the end of the bed next to the wall and Kirara joined him. Feeling safe once again Kagome went back to sleep so she could be rested for the funeral later.  
  
"Kagome, Kagoem "Sango said trying to wake her sleeping friend " It's time to get ready for Inuyasha's funeral. It's in a couple of hours. ". Kagome stirred. She knew what her friend was saying but she didn't want to hear it. She got up anyways. "Kaede got you a beautiful kimono to wear. "Sango said as she pointed to the gown. Kagome nodded and asked Sango to leave, as she got ready for the funeral.  
  
The whole village turned up to the funeral and some friends that the gang had made during their quest. Even Kouga turned up with Ayame. It was a very sad occasion indeed. Kagome was all dried up from crying before that she had no more tears to shed. Miroku was going to perform the funeral. As he began it Kagome felt a tug at her neck from the jewel. * Could my dream have been true? * she thought. She felt the jewel tug more and more and it was getting harder to breath. The villagers were looking at het and the ceremony was temporarily stopped. "Kagome are you OK ? "Sango asked. Kagome struggled to answer but was engulfed by darkness.  
  
"Help me! "she screamed in the darkness "Somebody help me! ". Her voice echoed. She saw a figure dressed in all white float, toward her. She recognized who it was immediately. It was Midoriko. "Kagome, If you wish to let Inuyasha live you must give up the jewel. He will come back to life and the jewel will be destroyed. "She said in a ghostly voice. Kagome couldn't believe this. It was to good to be true. "I will. I will. "She said. She felt the jewel evaporate of the necklace and suddenly saw light. "open the coffin! "She shouted as she got up "He is alive again! ". Miroku ran to the coffin without hesitation. Sure he thought this was weird but he noticed that the jewel was gone from Kagome's neck. When he opened the coffin there was a very disoriented Inuyasha. "INUYASHA! " Kagome yelled as she ran to him. "Kagome ? "Inuyasha replied.  
  
(a/n) I hope you liked this chapter.... REVIEW!!!!! YAY!!!!! 


	3. The return of Inuyasha

A/n Omg.....I haven't written for like........3 months! SORRY! I have been soooooo busy but now I have free time cause its summer vacay! WOOP! I will try my best to update at least once every week. SORRY again..... O yea by the way, I might lose the story quality a bit cause im just getting back to writing after not for these few months so please review anyways! THANX! And sorry again!!  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran to him. "Inuyasha, you're back!". Inuyasha just sat in the casket confused while she hugged him. "What happened?" he asked. "You died...don't you remember anything that happened??!!" All of a sudden Inuyasha passed out.  
  
Flashback   
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. He ran his claws through her hair. "I- I- I love you and always will "he said.. "Inuyasha, INUYASHA!! Don't leave me!!!! I love you, please don't leave me!!". "Don't worry Kagome, I will see you again," he said. He felt of wave of pain and coldness flash through him and then the world went black.  
  
End Flashback   
  
Inuyasha woke up in a hut. He realized that it was kaedes. When he turned over he saw that Kagome was lying next to him on a small cot. "Kagome, I remember dying. I remember the pain and....the look in your eyes". Kagome looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Don't ever leave me again. PLEASE!" she cried out as she collapsed on him. "Don't worry I'm never going to leave your side Ever again." Inuyasha said. The two held each other and then went outside to see the whole gang.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting at the bottom of the Goshinboku tree eating. "I hope Inuyasha is really ok. It scared me when he passed out like that." Sango said. "Yes. But you must realize that he was resurrected in some way so he must be weak." Sango nodded and took a bite out of her rice roll. "The have such a beautiful love relationship. I wish I had one like theirs." Sango said. Miroku was quite taken back when she said that but then he recovered himself. "Yes well you will probably one day Sango dear." Sango thought he was being really sweet until......Slap" HENTAI! Keep your dirty hands off of me!" She yelled. She then stormed off towards the village. Miroku just sat on hill rubbing his cheek where she slapped him. " Well, she wanted love didn't she?" he muttered. 


End file.
